Paintball Truths
by Lowzenza
Summary: One shot-edited. It takes actual paint for Tsuna to see the true colours of Kyoko and Haru. Who would have guessed? T/H Please review.


Paintball Truths

Setting: After the battle with Byakuran and the Millefiore. Tsuna and the rest of the gang have safely returned home to the past.

_Meh, it's been one hell of a ride. But I'm glad everyone was able to return safely. I'm completely worn out…this life…it's just too…difficult._ Tsuna pondered over all that has happened in the past few weeks. The stress was unbearable and the concern for his friends, now considered his family, was causing such turmoil within. Living the life as a mafia boss was straining and frightening.

"Ugh…I'm just glad that battle is over with. My body kills." With those words, Tsuna managed to close his eyes and fall asleep. His body was sore from the stress of the battles and from the emotional rollercoaster he had to deal with. Luckily, everyone came out alive but unscathed. While sleeping, Tsuna unconsciously went to his 'happy' place in his mind, to avoid rethinking the horrible events with Byakuran and his family of freaks. That happy place, of course, was with his idol Kyoko Sasagawa.

Dreaming of her smiling face, a small smile graced his lips.

-- A few weeks later --

Everyone was rested, finally. Things were relaxed and peaceful that it almost seemed like a trick. But who could blame the Vongola family after having gone such an insane ordeal?

It was the weekend and it was time to meet up for a special _event_, courtesy of Reborn. Tsuna was standing in front of the 'PAIN IN PAINT', a local paintball studio. He was with Kyoko who was smiling innocently and standing ever so close to him. After the return from the past Tsuna gained more confidence and was able to ask Kyoko to hang out a bit more. Of course, he still did not mention he was head over heels for her; the time didn't seem right. But he had a feeling she would feel the same, seeing as how she stuck to him a lot more. _I must give her a sense of protection,_ he thought.

They were enjoying one of their typical, inside conversations when they were finally met up with everyone. Reborn popped out of the blue, Lambo bounced in with a scolding I-Pin. A frowning Gokudera joined them with a smiling Yamamoto and an energetic Ryohei. Chrome showed up; still shy but a bit more sociable. She arrived with Bianchi. Hibari only came because it involved damaging others for pleasure. They were waiting for one more person. After five minutes she finally arrived. The perky Haru. Already wearing army clothing as if she was really going to battle, she never failed to deliver her motto of always _dressing_ for the occasion.

Smiling, Tsuna had to admire Haru's ability to adapt to situations. Kyoko wore a simple dress although he told her she should wear something old and more padding but Kyoko rebutted saying she wanted to look cute. _I hope she wanted to look cute for me,_ Tsuna dumbly thought to himself. He gazed at Kyoko and smiled, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

Haru didn't miss that look. It hurt but then again, skinned knees did to. She got over it. She has to. She knows how Tsuna felt for Kyoko. She wasn't stupid. All that time in the future and despite her putting more effort into everything than Kyoko, he always seemed to appreciate Kyoko's work a bit more. _Whatever, they're both my friends_. _Forget it,_ she reminded herself_._

Finally with everyone here they entered the building for their _training_ session.

"This will be a fun practise while allowing anyone to blow off some steam." Reborn clarified to the crew as they headed indoors. Ryohei, the oldest of the bunch had to sign wavers for everyone because paintball was definitely a painful activity.

"Alright. I will need everyone to wear these suits…" one of the directors named Jack, already in his appropriate paintball attire ordered them. He was a large, burly man carrying his own customized paintball gun. No one needed to head to the change rooms as they were to wear whatever clothes needed beforehand. They all slipped into their thin paintball suits, some dark green others navy in colour and all oddly resembling janitor uniforms.

"Not much padding in these eh?" Kyoko questioned the director.

"These are just meant protect your clothes from the paint. But if paint does get on your clothing by chance, it takes a few washes to get it out. It's not permanent. Alright folks, I'll need you all to grab a gun and a helmet. The helmet needs to fit snugly, no gaps anywhere okay? If you can slip your fingers into your helmet while it's on, it's not tight enough." Jack explained. Everyone complied.

"Uh, these two seem a bit young," Jack went to Ryohei, eyeing Lambo and I-Pin. "I'm afraid they will need to sit out-" His speech was cut off as he fell to the floor with a slight thud - knocked out for some odd reason.

"REBORN!" Everyone yelled in unison and astonishment.

"R-Reborn! You can't just knock out the director!" Tsuna cried. "Maybe he's right! Lambo and I-Pin are too young and this can be dangerous-"

Reborn slapped Tsuna at the back of the head causing his eyes to tear up a bit.

"No need. They are apart of the Vongola family and it is not uncommon for mafia members to train the moment they are born." Reborn stated proudly. "I began my training at 6 months."

_That seems a bit…insane,_ was the only thought going through everyone's head.

Kyoko giggled as she slipped on her helmet. She was a bit upset at having to cover up her dress with the ugly cover-up uniform. Tsuna paused to look at her and had to admit that Kyoko looked really cute in a tough looking uniform like that. Almost like she was posing for something dirty- _Ah! Get your head out of the gutters, _he scolded himself.

While everyone was getting ready they removed their boxes and put them in a safe that Bianchi brought for Reborn. The rings remained on but they agreed that no one will use their flames. This was more fun than serious.

"Yosh! I'm on Tsuna's team! I will protect you from any paintball bullets with my life!" Gokudera exclaimed. Team _captains_ haven't even been decided.

"YOSH! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! I WILL SHOOT ALL OF YOU TO THE EXTREME!" None other than Ryohei also yelled, tension rising within his muscles as he gripped his gun in all sorts of odd angles.

Yamamoto kept his cool and simply laughed at the heated two. Lambo was already chasing I-Pin in circles with his gun, causing I-Pin to scream 'stop' and put his helmet on properly. He had it slipping off since his afro was so large.

"WOOT! I'M SO PUMPED UP TSUNA! THIS WILL BE FUN!" Fire sprung from Haru's eyes as she too was extremely excited up for the event. Tsuna was feeling nervous but also thrilled. He never went paint balling before. Hibari was as far away as possible from everyone scoffing to himself while Chrome was smiling to herself sheepishly.

---5 minutes before the event---

The captains and teams were set and as follows.

Tsuna was captain and picked first, undoubtedly, Gokudera. He wanted to take Kyoko first but he didn't want a huge drama scene from Gokudera for not being picked first - him being his right-hand man and all that. Gokudera was followed by Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hibari. Hibari, who gave him a threatening glare at having to be _picked_ by such a weak captain and having to follow through by standing next to him. No, Hibari was Hibari and merely remained where he was but scoffed. By now, that scoff meant he agreed but did not like it one bit.

Reborn was the other captain and had chosen Yamamoto, Bianchi, I-Pin, Lambo and Ryohei.

Reborn was the red team and Tsuna was the blue team.

They entered the arena. It was a massive arena. The floor was covered with sand and stains of paint from previous battles. There were haystacks, fences, wooden walls, barrels and ladders, offering shelter for those who needed it. There would be five rounds of capture the flag. Each team was required to advance to the enemy's side, take their flag, normally a large cloth of their team's colour, and return it to their base. All the while, they had to avoid being hit three times while shooting others out. Every time someone was hit, they had to walk back to their base with their hand raised up so as not to get shot again for no reason.

Everyone loaded their guns with paintballs. They were actually tough, unable to pop them between your fingers…unless you were Hibari who managed to pop one without having to break a sweat. The most Tsuna could do was create a depression in the ball.

"Protect me, ok?" Kyoko sweetly told Tsuna, who nodded dumbly. Haru, ecstatic that Tsuna picked her was still troubled by their closeness all of a sudden. _I wish that was me._ But she refused to be sad. It's never fun to be around someone who's depressed. But the depressed look in her chocolate eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Haru, you alright?" Tsuna asked. He noticed her slight change in aura when Kyoko smiled at him and came closer to him. He never realized until that moment how Haru might feel. _But she doesn't really like, like me…_Tsuna always thought Haru was just an obsessive, overly passionate girl who could love anything and everything. She was someone who had a lot of love to _share._ It never occurred to him that her feelings were far from platonic and may have carried a certain weight with them. He suddenly felt a bit bad but maybe this was for the best then. She could take the hint. All in all, she did seem to handle it well if it was affecting her.

"Hai! I'm ready to kick some ass!" She exclaimed, the spark back in her eyes. He smiled widely and gratefully. _Good old Haru._

"Okay, the game will begin when I blow the whistle from my end." Reborn stated to Tsuna who nodded. Tsuna went to the opposite end; the blue base.

--- Blue Base ---

"Uh, I don't really have a good aim and I'm not very fast." Kyoko admitted. Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Come on this is war! We need a warrior not a damsel in distress!" Gokudera huffed.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shot him a look. It wasn't a threatening look but it told Gokudera that that was no way to speak to a lady. Especially if that lady was Kyoko. Haru used all her might to stop herself from rolling her eyes as well. _Oh brother._

"It's okay Kyoko," Tsuna said warmly. "You can stay here or remain in defence and guard the flag." She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"I call offence! I've been training a lot in my spare time so I can handle it!" Haru said proudly. Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Haru, you, Gokudera and me will go out there. Chrome I want you to stay in the middle and act as offence if you see us succeeding or stay behind and help Kyoko guard the flag. Hibari…uh…do as you please." _I want to stay back with Kyoko but I know Reborn will yell at me for taking charge._ Everyone agreed and took their positions. Within a couple minutes, they heard Reborn's whistle on the other end indicating that they were ready. Let the games begin.

--- Battles ---

It was 1-1 so far. Gokudera and Haru and managed to get Ryohei and Yamamoto out quite early in the beginning allowing Tsuna to take out Lambo who fell to the ground crying at the pain. Tsuna got hit by I-Pin and immediately felt sorry for Lambo. Those paintballs hurt like hell! It was no laughing matter!

"Watch out Tsuna! To your right!" Haru screamed. He looked to his right just in time to see Reborn aiming his gun at him and about to shoot. Tsuna, still a bit of a fool stopped in slight shock unable to think fast unless he was in his dying will mode. Reborn shot but Tsuna felt no pain. Instead, Haru was before him yelling at him to go get the flag while it was open. Bianchi was the only one defending it. Amazed at her speed and will to take a _bullet_ for him he took a moment to see if she was in pain but all her saw was excitement and determination in her eyes. It was a bit captivating and quite admirable.

Tsuna nodded, quickly dove into the red team's base. There he shot Bianchi once who shot him as well but missed. Good thing to otherwise he'd have to walk all the way back. As she was about to shoot again, Gokudera launched himself in front of Tsuna. Not wanting to be upped by Haru with her bravery he blocked the bullet allowing Tsuna to take the red flag but he was shot by I-Pin who appeared out of no where. Dropping the flag on the spot like you were suppose to, Hibari came swooping down shooting everyone insight, obtained the flag and retreated. They one the first battle.

Second battle, everything happened in reverse. Reborn was at their base aiming at Kyoko who screamed and accidentally shot Tsuna in the thigh. Reborn took that moment of distraction, stole their flag and made a dash for their base.

Third battle. Everyone was taking a three minute break to catch their breath and massage their aching bruises. Kyoko was okay but Haru lifted her pant leg up slightly, and despite all her padding she wore, she had about three bruises on her leg that were turning blue. She hissed a little but then ignored them and awaited Tsuna's orders. Gokudera also ignored the pains, as did Chrome who managed to only obtain one bruise. Tsuna had a couple and was using all his might not to just topple over and cry like a baby at the aches. It was so much easier when he was in his dying will mode to not feel the pain.

"What the hell Kyoko! You had a clear shot at Reborn! If you shot him he'd have to walk back and we could have won our second battle!" Gokudera complained. Hibari also snorted in agreement with Gokudera.

"I can't shoot him. He looked so cute and besides I was scared of being shot myself!" Kyoko protested. Kyoko and Haru had both gotten used to the fact that Reborn, and even I-Pin and Lambo were no ordinary babies but were stronger than they were by tenfold. Tsuna had to admit to himself that Kyoko's rebuttle sounded more like a weak excuse. She was a really sensitive girl.

Time was up. The whistle blew. Third round.

Tsuna was half way there when Yamamoto and Ryohei both jumped out from behind a wall of barrels in ambush.

"Sorry Tsuna!' Yamamoto politely said while pointing the gun at his face.

"LOSE TO THE EXTREME," Ryohei shouted but two shots got them on the side of their helmets.

"Awe man Hibari." Yamamoto pouted, having to walk back with Ryohei, their arms in the air. Hibari got them from quite a distance. Very impressive. Tsuna took this opportunity and ran as fast as he could. It was tiring and difficult to run in the uneven sand. Haru and Chrome, as well as Kyoko who was struggling a lot to keep up and then opted to walk, her gun lowered. Gokudera had decided to stay and guard this time and Hibari chose to remain near base. He didn't like losing at games it seemed. Something new Tsuna learned about Hibari.

"Ugh. Is the event over yet?" Kyoko whined. Tsuna looked at her oddly but smiled, this time more out of habit than genuinely.

_What does he see in her?_ Haru thought. The entire time, she let herself have a good time and avoid all the troubles in her life…especially those revolving around Tsuna. Just being so close to him sent shivers through her body and she was thankful for the thick clothing and helmet to cover up her blush and shivers. Just being with everyone and having fun was something she wanted to do all the time. She didn't care much for looking cute at events like this. _Honestly, to wear makeup to paintball? Everyone knows this game is tough, dirty and requires you wear a helmet. _This made Haru's heart feel even heavier, knowing that Tsuna fell for Kyoko's innocent act all the time and made him seem really superficial. But she still really, really liked him. She had always tried to tell him and even when she said it bluntly, being a blunt girl, he laughed or shrugged her off. Those were the days she cried the hardest at night. Nothing else fazed her. Not even when her life was threatened. The only things that mattered to her was family and friends but even when she had been rejected before by boys before Tsuna, her heart never felt so broken or crushed.

The four had made it to the other side but it was odd. No one was there. Where were they hiding? In base? Nonetheless, Chrome dove in first sacrificing herself. Chrome shot I-Pin and Reborn but was shot by Bianchi and Lambo. She had to walk back. A clever plan. Even if the red team got shot, they didn't have to waste time walking since they were already at base, unlike Chrome who raised her hand up high and jogged back. _She seems to be enjoying herself. Good,_ Tsuna thought. Then he quickly came back to reality. Not wanting to be noticed but now knowing they were indeed hiding at base, he crept up slowly with Kyoko who was breathing quite loudly with a bored expression on her face, and Haru who was smiling genuinely having the time of her life. Tsuna was actually a bit disappointed at Kyoko. She really wasn't mafia type at all. She didn't even seem to want to try.

"Uh, Kyoko. It would be best if we snuck up on them. We can win this!" He gave her a warm smile. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to keep it down and hoped she got the idea of 'sneaky.' She did, and nodded gleefully.

Then the base exploded. Reborn jumped out shooting wildly causing Kyoko to scream as if she were in real danger and Tsuna to jump at her yelp. He looked back to see what had frightened her only to obtain five shots to the body.

Then another piercing scream echoed in the arena causing everyone to pause. Kyoko took her helmet off and was crying.

"Oi! Kyoko! What happened?" Haru asked worriedly. Kyoko looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"My arm!" Kyoko raised her left hand to her right arm rubbing the sore spot. "It hurts! Something shot me!" Kyoko cried, tears streaming down her face. She was even beginning to turn a bit pale. But the moment she said something had shot her, everyone was bewildered. _She's crying because she got shot? This is paintball! Of course you'll get shot_! Those were just some of the many thoughts going through everyone's head.

"Kyoko! If you're really hurt it's best you sit out." Ryohei, the big brother stepped in. "I'll help you."

"N-no it's okay." Kyoko choked. Tsuna, feeling like it was his duty as boss to take charge stepped in.

"No Kyoko. You're hurt. Let's go." He said a bit flatly. Really, he was very unimpressed. Haru got shot more than five times and all she ever let out of as a quick 'ahh,' and then walked away laughing. And even when he noticed Haru squinting in agony, she erased the pain with her contagious smile. Chrome seemed to handle it better as well, but her body was already used to pain being more involved with battles; same goes for I-Pin and Bianchi. Haru and Kyoko have never been in painful situations before so it was completely new and excruciating to them. He had seen the stinging tears in Haru's eyes but he knew he didn't need to ask if she was okay. Her yells of 'yosh' and 'I'm ready' were answers enough. However, the stinging tears in Kyoko's eyes said it all. She was not cut out for this kind of lifestyle. Troubling.

Tsuna looked at the worried faces of the others. Ryohei was crouched over Kyoko trying to calm her down. Seeing that the pain was still troubling her, he removed his one-piece suit, so he could expose his ring and use his sun healing powers to heal her bruise. After about 30 seconds, the colouring dimmed and the pain stopped. But the tears didn't.

"Come on Kyoko I'll help you change. Or do you want to keep going?" Haru asked, being considerate of her friend.

"N-no, it's okay I'll go." Kyoko stuttered.

"No it's not. I'll take you." Tsuna said. He looked at Haru who had removed her helmet, like the others. Her sweaty forehead, red cheeks from the extensive exercise and running around and her never wavering determined chocolate eyes brought a sudden thought to Tsuna's mind. _I never realized it before but she gives me a lot of strength. Kyoko lets me feel relaxed and laid back._

While walking Kyoko out Tsuna realized a lot of things about everyone. He looked back and noticed an odd smile on Reborn's face when Reborn really should have been concerned with Kyoko's well-being.

_I-Pin is my inspiration. _

_Reborn is my discipline. _

_Lambo is my playfulness. _

_Gokudera is my loyalty. _

_Yamamoto is my calmness. _

_Ryohei is my strength. _

_Hibari is my meticulousness. _

_Bianchi is my thoughtfulness. _

_Chrome is my solitude._

_Haru is my spirit._

_Kyoko is my peace._

But as of right now, it sort of felt like Kyoko was his weakness.

---- Outside the arena ----

"Sorry, you can go back in if you want." Kyoko said solemnly. She decided not to go back in despite the pain gone and everything. She already gave up. "I just don't like it very much."

"Well out of curiosity, what exactly don't you like?" Tsuna had to admit it was really boring not being in the fun event. The others decided to continue without him and Kyoko; the teams rearranged and were still even.

"It's tiring, dirty, painful, confusing…" She went on a bit more. "But I'm glad you're here with me. That's really nice of you." Tsuna gave her a warm, comforting smile. He still cared deeply for her but was still a bit agitated. He was _really_ having fun. But then something triggered his memory. He remembered Reborn always mentioning to him that he needed a suitable _mafia_ wife…despite Tsuna still being so young. Tsuna never doubted that Kyoko could fill that spot but every time he mentioned it, Reborn would just cut him off and tell him that Kyoko was too weak. Tsuna rebutted that he would protect her.

"_You can't always protect your wife. What happens if you're not there? Or you need to go save your children. You'll have to sacrifice one or the other. Children are less capable than adults to handle themselves. At least with a strong wife you know you can count on her to hang on a bit longer rather than break down and cry like Kyoko would."_ Reborn had snorted. Tsuna ignored him and walked out the door only to be met with a jogging Haru, dressed in heavy weight gear. She had told him that she was taking up Yamamoto and Ryohei's suggestions of building up her stamina so that she could 'run forever to rescue Tsuna when he would be captured (not if, when) by the enemy and she was the only one available to save him on a secluded island with no means of an outside connection.' She's very descriptive with her motivations.

Tsuna smiled at that memory.

"Tsuna you can go back. I'll stay here with Kyoko." Haru appeared. She was sweaty, panting and smiling. Tsuna got up to meet her when she leaned in closer, surprising him a bit and causing him to blush with her proximity. But she wasn't about to do what his mind thought she would do. She simply whispered something to him. "You look so bored out here. I came to save you."

Those words for some reason meant so much to him. He didn't even know what to say because unlike the others, Haru came here taking her time out of the fun, so that he may continue it. And like always Haru could read him better than the others. Aside from Reborn.

"H-Haru! You don't have to. It's my duty as boss to make sure-"

"And it's my duty as a member of your family to take over whenever I can or is possible. Besides, you need the training more than I do. I recall beating you in a race a week ago?" Haru playfully replied. It was true. Reborn wanted to test the skills of the women in the family by letting them race. Haru and Bianchi were neck to neck with Bianchi beating Haru by a few seconds. Chrome was slower but she managed to finish the race. Her body was still in the healing process and Chrome was still working on becoming healthier so she couldn't overwork herself. I-Pin beat Chrome easily. Kyoko didn't even finish the race. Then Reborn made Tsuna and Haru race. Haru scorched him.

He laughed.

Haru took off her one-piece suit, then her other three layers of armour-like clothing to reveal gym shorts and a tank top. There were bruises all over her.

"Haru! Those bruises! You know Ryohei can heal them for you if you'd like. Do they hurt?" Kyoko said worriedly.

"Nah. Don't heal them. Its better that I get used to this kind of feeling now. Besides, this is the weak stuff." Haru replied proudly. She sat next to Kyoko to keep her company and Tsuna had to wonder…_when did she become so strong?_

There they were. The two ladies that battled it for his heart. Tsuna never even gave mind to Haru's love proclaims before thinking she was silly and well, crazy. But as she walked past him earlier, and as she has done for the past few weeks he noticed she no longer latched onto his arm dragging him into a situation Reborn would be proud of. _I miss it._ There she was all smiles, covered in sickly bruises, hair a mess and sweating everywhere, and an unpleasant odour emanating from her being. There was Kyoko. Clean, polished, no sweat, hair still tidy and a bundle of soft smiles.

"Something wrong Tsuna?" Haru said in not her typical way. It didn't sound right to him. It took a moment for Tsuna to realize that he was _staring_ at Haru and receiving odd looks form the both of them. Kyoko especially. Tsuna was feeling really uneasy. He nodded his head, and went back to the arena, clumsily.

----- Arena -----

"So, it finally took paintball for you to see their true colours." Reborn smirked.

"Ugh, Reborn. Don't tell me this was your plan?" Tsuna complained. But Tsuna was grateful.

"No it wasn't. But this is a great bonus." They continued their game until it was time to leave.

---- Evening Time – Outside 'PAIN IN PAINT' ----

"See ya' later!"

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye stupid! You sucked by the way! Blue totally kicked red team's ass! WE WON"

"WHAT! I think I blinded you with a bit to much paint because clearly you weren't seeing things properly! Red team rocks!"

"BLUE TEAM CHEATED!"

"NO YOU CHEATED BASTARD!"

When everyone finished their sweet goodbyes for the day, it was only Reborn, Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru.

When Kyoko came closer to Tsuna like always to say her goodbye this time, Tsuna took a step back and whispered. "Maybe we're not the best for each other."

"W-What!" Kyoko exclaimed. They walked a bit away from Reborn and Haru to get their privacy.

"I'm sorry but today just showed me things about you and I think it's better if we're just friends." _Boy, whoever thought in a million years I'd be the one ending it with the amazing Kyoko?_

"I know…you're right. I have to admit. I did feel that way. You changed Tsuna but, in a good way. Not in my kind of way but in a good way. I'm still grateful and thanks for being there for me." Kyoko smiled warmly. _Thank god she understands._

"I'm always here for you Kyoko don't worry about it." Tsuna said.

She giggled her typical giggle but leaned up a bit and gave a quick, appreciative peck on the cheek. A peck Haru didn't miss. But Haru didn't show it.

Kyoko left and Tsuna looked at Haru who seemed a bit down. He could guess what caused that sudden change in demeanour.

"Haru, you were amazing today." Tsuna started. By now, Reborn was smiling his victory grin and also left.

Haru wasn't sweating anymore but her hair was oily from the sweat of the day, her bruises were lighter but still everywhere and she still had that sweaty odour.

Tsuna stepped closer, also not sweaty but with the scent of it. "Yeah, well. I have to be tough for…you know the family. By the way exactly what role do I play in the family?" Haru asked. It bothered her for some time now. Everyone seemed to fit in well in their own way but she felt like an extra. Like someone who enters the scene when one of the main players has twisted his/her ankle.

"What role? Why does that matter right now?" Tsuna was taken by surprise by such an unusual question. They were closer now but not so close.

"Well it seems everyone fits in well and I just…I don't want to end up being the maid…" Haru admitted. "I mean Bianchi is a fighter, intelligence girl. She can work with technology. I-Pin will probably also grow up to be a fighter with her skills, Chrome is a guardian and Kyoko…well…from that peck there earlier it's clear what her role would be." Tsuna thought her heard a bit of sadness in her voice. He also noticed how her muscles twitched in her arms…probably from the restrain she was putting from not latching onto him like she normally did. He didn't want to let that go.

"How come you stopped confessing your crazy love for me and invading my personal space like you used to?" Probably not the best way to say it but he did anyways.

"Wh-WHAT? Invade? Confess my…crazy…what! Why you! That's so RUDE!" Haru replied stunned and hurt. She was not one to be called crazy…even though she gives off that behaviour. She raised her arm, pulled it back and while Tsuna was realizing what she was doing, she launched her fist forward dead aim onto his face.

*SMACK*

"What…" Haru replied. Her fist was caught in his hand, the speed of his reflex ten times faster than it used to be catching her off guard.

"How did you-"

But before she could finish that statement, Tsuna pulled her forward causing her to loose her balance and fall into his arms and her lips onto his. Her scent was intoxicating and her lips were salty from sweat which was even more invigorating. He didn't let go of her hand not wanting her to leave and possibly not wanting her to punch him again. He didn't know how she would react but he clasped onto her tightly, bringing his other free arm around her waist and pulling her up.

When they parted, Haru blushing madly and Tsuna panting with excitement and lack of air she spoke up.

"I-I don't get it. You're with Kyoko and-"

"No I'm not. Anymore. Paintball showed me a lot about your characters today and made me realize what I've probably always felt just ignored it 'cause I didn't think it was right. I was always used to Kyoko being the one from me because she was more peaceful than you." Haru's expression turned a bit dark from that.

"But her peacefulness is my weakness and I guess I kept going after her because she was the only one weaker than me. I felt like she made me feel stronger. You never gave up and even when you did break down, you were still a tough girl. I guess you intimidated me but then I realized that I needed that. I need my better half to be strong. Preferably not stronger than me but I know I'm stronger than you." He said playfully, earning a huff from Haru which didn't help much as she still blushed cutely.

"I meant you were stronger mentally. Something I wasn't and something Kyoko definitely lacked. You make me stronger Haru. All the time. And I know with you, I don't have to worry so much. Paintball today helped me see the colours in plain view." He pulled her in again and kissed her lips again.

"Idiot." Haru replied.

Tsuna was worried that maybe his moves were not right. But then Haru leaned in again, entangling her arms around him and leaning her head onto his chest.

"Took you long enough."

She laughed and he smiled, feeling complete. She was sweaty, she smelled of sweat, she was bruised and, he noticed one more thing, she never wore make up to hide her flaws.

"You're absolutely perfect." Tsuna replied. Haru giggled with her sparkling eyes. "Good old Haru."


End file.
